gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x13 Leap
Dedicated to Cory Monteith, 1982-2013. A great actor, a loving boyfriend, an amazing friend, an...''interesting dancer, and a wonderful man. He will be greatly missed, but his memory will live on. '' ---------------------------------------------------------- So, here’s what you missed on Glee: The Future of Us: Beth wants to find her birth parents, which she doesn’t know are actually Rowan’s parents, Puck and Quinn, and she recently revealed this desire to her boyfriend Josh. Rowan’s boyfriend Gabe has been abusive towards her, and Harlow ended up being a witness to a beating. Daisy and Aaron used to date, and now Daisy is with Sean, but she’s not sure which one of them she’d rather be with. That’s what you missed on GLEE! ' '“This is a nice place,” Daisy said as Sean led her through the restaurant where they were having dinner. It had been a few weeks since she’d blown off his holiday party, and the only conversations they’d had since then had been through phone calls and text messages. When Sean asked her to go out to dinner with him tonight, Daisy had agreed, because Sean was a nice guy and he did make her happy, and Aaron wasn’t talking to her about getting back together at the moment. Maybe it was good that for once in her life Daisy wasn’t thinking about forever. For once, she was just having fun and enjoying her life, not imagining what their wedding would be like or what city they’d retire to. All that had ever done was scare men off anyway. So what if her intentions in this relationship weren’t to find someone to spend her life with? “Well, we’re actually not eating in here,” Sean said, looking back at her as continued to lead her forward. He pushed open the back doors, and Daisy let out a small gasp. Their table had been set up on the back patio, covered in a white tablecloth. Strings of lights and lots of candles lit up the dark. A bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice, and there were two plates of food on the table. This was the Sean Daisy adored – so romantic, and thoughtful. “You did all this?” She asked, as he pulled out a chair for her. “Yeah,” Sean said. He sounded almost…nervous? “I wanted tonight to be really special.” Daisy nodded, thinking that was it, and she’d just turned her head to examine the table when Sean grabbed her chair and turned it to face him. Daisy made a small sound of surprise, and then looked up to meet Sean’s eyes. Sean gulped. “I was going to wait until after dinner,” He began. “But I decided, I want to do this now.” He reached into his suit pocket, and dug around, trying to find something, and then smiled. Sean pulled out a black, velvet box, one of the ones that would hold a large piece of jewelry. “You got me something?” Daisy asked, stunned. God, how sweet was he? When Sean didn’t say anything, she accepted the box from him. “Sean that’s so –” Daisy’s breath caught in her throat when she opened the box. Instead of seeing a necklace, like the box was meant to hold, inside was a single, diamond ring, sitting in the middle of the box and surrounded by a cushion of velvet. Oh God. '' “I know it seems sudden,” Sean said, and Daisy’s eyes flitted to him. She wanted to stop him, to say ''something, but no words could come out. “But I’m in love with you, Daisy, and I can already picture spending the rest of my life with you.” Sean picked up the ring, and slowly lowered himself onto one knee. “Daisy, will you marry me?” GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US Daisy looked from him to the ring and then back again. “Ma…marry?!?” She finally forced out. “Yes,” Sean said, looking even more nervous now. “We…” Daisy said. “We barely know each other…” “I know plenty about you,” Sean replied. “And I have the rest of my life to find out more, and I’m really excited about it!” “And what if you don’t like what you find out?” Daisy asked. “This is insane!” “My parents got married after five dates, and they’re still together! It can be done, we can be happy together, I want to make you happy.” Sean answered. Daisy shook her head, not knowing what else to say. “So,” Sean continued. “What do you say?” ---------------------------------------------------------- Harlow watched silently from afar as he spotted Rowan dismount from Gabe’s motorcycle on Monday morning. In the gap between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans, a purple bruise was visible, one the size of the toe of Gabe’s boot. A few others were just beginning to peek out, tiny circles no bigger than a thumbprint that had hastily been covered by makeup. Rowan handed Gabe his helmet and gave him a token kiss on the cheek, before turning to leave. Gabe waved goodbye to her, put the helmet on, and then sped off, going fast. Harlow saw Rowan run a hand down her front, pausing just slightly when she hit the spots on her abdomen where Gabe had kicked her, as if touching them caused her pain, or she was thinking about what had happened. She didn’t look up her whole rest of the way to the door, her eyes glassy and vacant looking, from tears or through Harlow wasn’t sure. He took a deep breath, then stepped in front of her path. “Rowan,” The name was not spoken with its usually causality, a friend greeting a friend. It was low, but not cold. It was…''serious''. Rowan’s eyes met his, but his gaze was not accompanied by his usual smile. “Harlow,” She spoke his name differently too, her voice sad, small, and afraid, like she didn’t want to be around him. “We have to talk,” Harlow said to her. “About what happened at the party.” Harlow swore he saw the color drain from her face. “…I’m going to be late to class,” Rowan spewed out in one breath. She tried to slip past him, but Harlow grabbed her by the arm, turning her back towards him. Rowan looked at him pale faced and frightened, her lips forming a frown and her eyes sad looking. “Rowan,” Harlow whispered. “He beat you.” “No,” Rowan said, trying to come up with an excuse. “He didn’t, he –” “Yes, he did.” Harlow cut her off firmly. “He beat you up, Rowan. I saw him.” “I love him!” Rowan snapped. Now, she was definitely on the verge of tears. “I love him,” She repeated, softer now. “I love him, I do. And he loves me too.” “Jealousy and anger and being your girlfriend up when she talks to another guy, that’s not love, Rowan!” Harlow said, finding it hard to keep his own voice quiet now. “If he loved he wouldn’t do this to you!” “You don’t know anything about love, or Gabe!” Rowan told him. “Love is complicated. It’s not as simple and easy as you think it is! Okay?” She yanked her arm away from Harlow, and pulled her cardigan closer to her body, so it covered up the bruises on her stomach. She then turned and began to walk away. “Rowan!” Harlow called after her. Rowan turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Stay away from me!” She shouted at him, before turning back to face forward. “''Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy.” Harlow sang. “''One look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I’ll never understand why you hang around, I see what’s going down. Cover up with makeup in the mirror, tell yourself it’s never gonna happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.” '' “Do you feel like a man when you push her around?” '' Harlow sang on the auditorium stage. “''Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I’ll tell you my friend, one day this world’s going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect, every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever, you will surely drown. I see what’s going down.” '' “Face down in the dirt she said, “This doesn’t hurt”, she said, “I finally had enough.” One day she will tell you that she has had enough. It’s coming round again.” “Do you feel like a man when you push her around?” ''Harlow sang. “''Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I’ll tell you my friend, one day this world’s going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. Face down in the dirt, she said, “This doesn’t hurt”, she said, “I finally had enough.”” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Hey,” Beth said as she stepped into Daisy’s office. “Are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself.” Daisy sighed and got up from behind her desk, closing the door behind Beth. The other girl looked at her, concerned. “You have to promise not to tell anyone,” Daisy said to her. “Especially Aaron.” Beth, still looking concerned, nodded slowly. “I swear.” Daisy sat back down behind her desk while Beth took the seat across from her. Daisy took a deep breath, while Beth continued to stare at her, probably thinking that something was seriously wrong. “Sean proposed to me.” Beth’s lit up and she smiled. “Oh my God!” She cried. “Where’s the ring?” Daisy, not sharing her enthusiasm, pulled the diamond out of her desk drawer. Sean has insisted she take it. She handed it to Beth, who turned it over and over in her hand, smiling the whole time. “Oh my God,” She repeated, looking back up. “So you’re getting married?!” Daisy hesitated. “I didn’t say yes.” Now, Beth’s look of excitement turned to confusion. “Okay…” She began. “So, I’m confused. He asked, you have the ring, what do you mean? You told him no?” “I didn’t say no…” Daisy replied, glancing down at her desk and beginning to nervously tap her fingers. “I just said…maybe.” She looked back up, and Beth nodded, still kind of confused. “Okay…” “I don’t know what I’m going to do, Beth,” Daisy said honestly. “Sean does make me happy, but I don’t think I want to marry him.” “So, tell him that.” Beth said. “Tell him you care about him but you’re not ready to marry him yet.” “That’s the thing,” Daisy admitted. “I don’t know if I want to marry him, ever.” “Oh,” Beth said now. “I get it. You’re still in love with Aaron, aren’t you?” “I am…” Daisy began. “I am not!” “Mmmhmm,” Beth said, nodding and obviously not believing her. “So why did you ask me to not tell him about your new boyfriend popping the question? Hmm?” “I…I didn’t want to hurt his feelings,” Daisy lied, looking down again. “You love him,” “I do not!” “Yes you do!” Daisy didn’t say anything, and Beth put the ring back down on Daisy’s desk. The ring rolled closer to Daisy, and she glared at it. That stupid ring had to come along and ruin everything. “If you love him Daisy, just tell him.” Beth said. “Because I can tell he still loves you too. And he wants to be with you.” Daisy sniffed. “Last time he was so scared just to say I love you…” “Sometimes love is scary.” Beth said. “''Life'' is scary. It’s hard.” “How do I know that last time isn’t going to happen again?” Daisy asked, looking up. “I don’t want to lose him again.” Beth shrugged, thinking of her own situation with her biological parents. How did she know she wasn’t going to get hurt? That’s the thing – she didn’t know. It was a chance she had to take. “Sometimes,” She said. “Sometimes you just need to take a leap of faith with people.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “I still think it’s a bad idea!” Quinn said, and there was a crash of pans as she moved around the kitchen. “I’m not saying we have to tell her everything,” Puck said, from his spot with his computer at the kitchen table. “I just want to know a little bit about what our daughter has been up too.” “What are we supposed to say to Rowan?” Quinn asked, turning to look at him. “‘Honey, can you ask your teacher about her daughter? She’s your sister.’?” “Rowan doesn’t have to know anything, if that’s what you want.” Puck replied. “We can go talk to Shelby ourselves. Don’t we deserve some closure?” Quinn sighed. “Rowan is my little girl, Puck.” She said. “She is more than I could have ever asked for. Beth is the same thing to Shelby. I don’t want to take that away from her.” “You wouldn’t be taking anything away by just asking a few questions!” Puck said. “I mean, Shelby is Rachel’s biological mother and Shelby knows about her and what’s she’s doing!” “Beth isn’t Rachel!” Quinn cried. “This is our decision, God!” “Well, if this is ‘our’ decision don’t I get some say?” “I did give you say!” “Then why do we keep having this same damn discussion?” “Because you won’t drop it!” “Why don’t you just let me go?” “Because I’m scared, alright?” She screamed. Silence followed. They hadn’t fought like this since they got married, especially not since they had Rowan. They’d been too blissfully happy to have arguments as heated as these. For years they’d been living in their little bubble, just two people in love spoiling their daughter. “I’m not saying we have to meet her,” Puck began softly. “You don’t even have to come, if you don’t want to. But Beth’s our little girl too, whether we like it or not. She’s our flesh and blood, and I just want to make sure she’s doing okay, that’s she happy.” Quinn was about to respond, but they were interrupted by the ringing off the doorbell. She sighed and turned around, going back to cutting vegetables. “Could you get that?” Puck closed the lid of his laptop and got up from the kitchen table, walking towards the door and was surprised by who he saw there. “Harlow,” He said. “I’m sorry, Rowan’s not home.” “I know,” Harlow said. “Mr. Puckerman, I’d like to talk to you and Mrs. Puckerman about something.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “I’m home!” Rowan called out as she stepped inside. There wasn’t a reply, and Rowan wondered if her parents had gone out as she walked towards the kitchen. However, when she entered she saw her dad at the kitchen table, his laptop closed and forgotten, and her mother leaning against the counter, hands folded. She was surprised to see Harlow seated next to her father at the table. “…What’s going on here?” Rowan asked, looking from one of them to the other. “We know,” Quinn said simply. Rowan’s face fell. She turned and found Harlow, looking at her with sad eyes. “You!” She roared at him. “I told you to stay away from me! Stop butting into my life! My relationship is none of your business!” She leaned forward – having no idea what she might do to Harlow in that moment – but a second later she felt Puck grab her by the arms and pulled her back. At first, Rowan tried to fight him, squirming in his grasp. “Let me go!” “Rowan, stop it.” Puck said, surprisingly calm, just holding her in place. “Stop.” Finally Rowan sighed and stopped, letting her father spin her around to look at him. “Just calm down, okay?” He let her go and Rowan looked back towards Harlow, only to find him gone. He must’ve fled the room. “How could you let him do that to you, Rowan?” Quinn said, walking over. She didn’t sound angry, just sad, and not disappointed-sad either. “He doesn’t mean it!” Rowan shrieked. “He loves me.” “He hit you!” Puck said. “He beat you up! That’s not love Rowan!” Rowan turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen. When her parents followed her out, she’d already slammed the door to her room shut behind her. Puck and Quinn stayed at the bottom of the stairs, casting each other a glance. They were beginning to debate which one of them should go up there and talk to her when Rowan reappeared. She had a bag overflowing with stuff on her shoulder, the top of a T-shirt and the corner of a book sticking out, and took the steps two at a time on her way down. Before her parents could say anything she shoved past them, opening the front door. “Where the Hell do you think you’re going?” Puck demanded. “I’m leaving,” Rowan said, looking at them over her shoulder as she stepped outside. “Try and stop me, I dare you.” And then she slammed the door closed in their faces, leaving her two very upset and very concerned parents in her wake. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Yes, Mother, I know,” Robin sighed into the receiver, as she listened to Sue Sylvester go into another one of her rampages on the other end of the line. She shifted the phone, holding it in place between her ear and her shoulder as she opened her refrigerator. “Yes, I’ve been working hard…Yes, I like the track suit you sent me…Yes, I’ve been drinking nothing but protein shakes. Here, I’m making one now, see?” Robin flicked on the blender to its loudest setting and held the phone up to it, hoping this would be the end of her mother’s blunt criticism for awhile, or at least for this conversation. She took the phone back and tried to balance it while unpeeling a banana at the same time, having to use her foot to kick the fridge door closed. “Yes, the Cheerio’s are doing good…Okay, yes…Yes, Mother, they are perfect, okay? Couldn’t be better!” Robin tried and failed to resist an eye roll as Sue went on and on about how the Cheerio’s had to be nothing less than perfect if they wanted to keep their funding secure from “that retched thing they call a glee club”. Normal mothers asked their daughters how they were doing and if they were making enough time for themselves and if, maybe, they had a boyfriend, but not Robin’s mother. Sue ranted to her daughter about how shitty retirement was and demanded her to overwork herself and to eat, sleep and breathe Cheerio’s. And maybe once in a while gave her a new protein shake recipe that usually included placenta (yeah, Robin had tried it once and it made her throw up). Most of all, Robin really wished she hadn’t mentioned the glee club to her mother. She’d mentioned her plan to thwart them once, in hopes of making her mother proud, a feat that was hard to do, but instead all she’d gotten was long, boring stories about Sue’s attempts to destroy Will Schuester, the former glee teacher, and a list of reasons why athletics were better than the arts that Sue liked to add to every time they spoke. Robin hated Beth and the glee club as much as her mother did (okay, so no one hated glee club as much as Sue did) but she didn’t want it to overtake her life. Ever since she was a kid she had been taught to be ruthless and bitter, and to not care about anyone other than herself. (Robin recalled once in middle school when she’d proudly told her mother that she wanted to audition for the school musical, and she’d been grounded for a week.) But being a bitch all the time was exhausting. Robin just wished that when she got home, she could relax and take a load off, not have to listen to her mother rant. Sweet salvation came in the form of the doorbell ringing. God, I could kiss whoever that is right now! ''Robin thought. “Hey, Mom,” Robin said, cutting off Sue. “I gotta go, I’m umm, teaching the Cheerio’s a new routine. I’ll call you back, okay?” On the other end of the line, Sue grunted, hating to be interrupted, and gave in. “Thanks Mom. Love you, by-” ''Click. She’d been hung up on. Robin sighed, put down the phone and the only half-peeled banana and headed towards the front door. She wiped her hands on her sweatpants and opened it. Rowan stood in the doorway, her eyes red and puffy and her hands clenching an overnight bag. “Puckerman?” Robin said, confused. “What are you doing here?” “I’m…I’m sorry Coach but…” Rowan began, sounding like she might start crying again. “I just don’t know where else to go and I can’t be home right now. I just, I know you always never cared what other people thought and you…you do what you wanna do so I thought maybe you’d…help me out.” “Oh God,” Robin said, shaking her head. “Please tell me you were not stupid enough to get yourself pregnant, Puckerman…” Rowan actually laughed. “I’m not pregnant,” She said. “It’s a long story, so let’s just say I can’t…face my parents right now. Can I stay with you Coach? Please, just for a little while…” Robin didn’t let her finish. She knew exactly what her mother would do – laugh and make Rowan leave. “Come on in,” She said, gesturing for the girl to come inside. “I was just about to order some dinner. Thai food okay?” Rowan smiled wide and threw her arms around Robin, sniffling. “Oh-kay,” Robin said, giving Rowan an uncomfortable pat on the back. “I didn’t say you could hug me Puckerman, come on, let go…” ---------------------------------------------------------- Josh sighed when yet another box proved useless. Replacing everything he’d taken out he shoved it to the side with the other boxes he and Beth had already gone through today. “Nothing in this one either, Beth,” Josh called out to his girlfriend. “Maybe we should just stop for the night and try again tom-” Josh cut himself off when he looked up and saw Beth hunched over, looking at something, her back to him. “Beth? Are you okay?” For a moment, Beth didn’t say or do anything, but then she slowly turned around. She had a shocked, slightly pained expression on her face, and was holding two pieces of paper. “What’s wrong?” Josh asked, walking over towards her. “Did you find something?” Beth didn’t speak, she just stared ahead, in shock. Josh, confused and concerned, took the papers she was holding and began to look at them. “Birth certificates?” He said. “Well do they say your…” Josh trailed off when he read the second birth certificate. The first one was the one issued to Shelby upon Beth’s adoption, listing Shelby and Shelby alone. The second one was from the day Beth was born, and was the same in every way, except it had a different last name and different parents. Mother’s Name: Lucy Quinn Fabray Father’s Name: Noah Puckerman “Wait…” Josh began, rereading it to make sure he had it right. “Puckerman? As in…Rowan?” Beth turned to look at him, tears pooling in her eyes as she remembered that picture she’d found at Rowan’s. That baby had been her. That man in the picture was her father. And Rowan… Rowan was her little sister. ---------------------------------------------------------- By the time Shelby came home, all the boxes had been put away, but Beth had kept the copy of her original birth certificate. She was currently sitting on the couch, holding it tightly, waiting for Shelby. When her adoptive mother came in she put down her keys and took off her jacket. “Hey,” She said, smiling at her daughter, who only looked at her, with a serious expression and a clenched jaw, in response. “Are you alone? I thought tonight was the night I was finally going to get to meet the Josh. You guys didn’t break up, did you?” Shelby opened the fridge, thinking about what she could make for dinner, when Beth approached her. With a shaky hand, Beth extended the piece of paper to her mother, and waited for her to take it. Shelby, confused but not concerned, gave Beth a look and then took the birth certificate. Her eyes scanned it. “Oh, you found your birth –” She trailed off when she looked at it a little more closely she realized this was Beth Puckerman’s birth certificate, not Beth Corcoran’s. “Oh my God.” Shelby said, covering her mouth with her hand and meeting her daughter’s cold gaze. “Beth, I am so…” “Sorry?” Beth said. “Sorry that you lied to me or sorry that I found it?” “Beth…” Shelby began. “Save it!” Beth cried, distancing herself from her mother. She couldn’t be near Shelby right now. “You lied to me! You’ve been lying to me for years!” “Beth, I didn’t lie…” “You didn’t tell the truth! We’ve been living in Lima since I was what, seventeen? How long have you known that my biological parents – my biological sister – were right there?” Shelby looked confused. “Sister?” She repeated. “Beth, what are you…?” “Rowan,” Beth explained, not letting Shelby finish her sentence. “Her name’s Rowan. She’s in glee club. She’s really talented. And God, she’s my sister! My sister! Does she know? Do my parents know? God, has everyone known except for me?” “Beth, stop it!” Shelby said. “I didn’t want to hurt you okay? I love you, honey, I do. That’s why I did it. I didn’t want you to leave me.” “Leave you?” Beth repeated. “For twenty two years I’ve been by your side, I never even thought about leaving you! I’ve always worked my ass off trying to please you, trying to be the perfect daughter for you, not for me! I didn’t have to come back here after college, I could’ve left you a long time ago but I didn’t!” She sniffled, unable to hold back her tears. “Because your blood may not flow through my veins, and I may not have your hair or your eyes, and you may not have carried me for nine months, but you’re still my mom. Moms kiss their kids goodnight and tell them they love them and read their kids bedtime stories and you did those things for me. But you know what moms don’t do? Moms don’t lie to their kids.” Beth quickly wiped at her eyes and turned around. Without another word or another scream or another tear, she walked away. ---------------------------------------------------------- Aaron was extremely confused when he was summoned to the choir room. When he entered, Daisy looked up and smiled at him. “Hi.” She said. “Hi?” Aaron said, wondering why he was there. “Have a seat,” Daisy told him, gesturing to the chairs. Aaron did as he was told. “What’s going on?” He asked her as he sat down and got as comfortable as he could in those small, hard chairs. Daisy took a deep breath. “Sean asked me to marry him.” It took a moment for this to sink in. Aaron blinked at her, feeling like he might be sick. “…Congratulations,” He forced out. The word felt bitter in his mouth. Daisy shook her head. “I turned him down.” Again, this took a moment to resonate. Aaron sat up a little straighter in his chair, feeling a surge of hope replacing the terrible feeling he’d gotten when he thought Daisy was going to marry this guy. “What?” “I turned him down,” Daisy repeated. “Because I realized, when he asked me, that the only person I could ever imagine getting down on one knee, the only person I could ever say yes to, was…''you''.” “But…” Aaron stuttered, feeling pleasantly surprised and a little shocked. “But, Sean…” “I already talked to him,” Daisy assured him. ---------------------------------------------------------- Daisy placed the ring in Sean’s palm, and he closed his fingers around it, holding it tightly. “Are you sure?” He asked. Daisy nodded. “Yes,” She said. “I’m really sorry, Sean. I’m sorry it had to be this way.” Sean sighed. “I guess a part of me always knew you were still in love with him.” “What?” Daisy said. “I didn’t say anything about…” “Please,” Sean cut her off. “I could always tell. When you were with me, you seemed happy, but you weren’t fully there. I guess he’s a part of you that I can’t replace.” He paused. “I hope the two of you are really happy together. You deserve a beautiful life, Daisy.” Daisy smiled, tears springing to her eyes, and she hugged Sean tightly for a long moment. “You too, Sean.” In that moment, she knew then there was one more thing she had to do. '' ---------------------------------------------------------- Aaron listened to Daisy’s recap of the conversation, not knowing what to say. She’d just given up the ''perfect guy for him, of all people. “And, since you sang for me once,” Daisy continued, walking over to the sound system. “I thought it would be only fair that I return the favor.” Aaron smiled. “Is it Taylor Swift?” Daisy blushed. “…Maybe…” Aaron laughed while Daisy turned on the music and walked back to her place, so she was standing a few feet in front of Aaron. She looked at him as she sang. “''I’m walking fast through the traffic lights.” Daisy sang. “''Busy streets and busy lives. And all we know, is touch and go. We are alone with our changing minds. We fall in love until it hurts or bleeds or fades in time.” Aaron smiled, feeling a surge of just…''love'', in that moment. She was truly radiant. “''And I never saw you coming,” Daisy sang to him. “''And I’ll never be the same.” “''You came around and the armor falls, pierce the room like a cannonball. Now all we know…is don’t let go. We are alone, just you and me, up in your room, and our slates are clean. Just twin fire signs, and four blue eyes.” “''So you were never a saint,” Daisy sang. “''And I love in shades of wrong. We learn to live with the pain, mosaic broken hearts. But this love is brave and wild.” “''And I never saw you coming. And I’ll never be the same.” “''This is a state of grace,” She sang. “''This is the worthwhile fight. Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right. These are the hands of fate. You’re my Achilles heel. This is the golden age of something good and right and real.” “''And I never saw you coming. And I’ll never be the same. And I never saw you coming. And I’ll never be the same. This is a state of grace. This is the worthwhile fight. Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right.” The second she finished he got up and walked over to her in just a couple strides, taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately, like he’d never kissed her before and might never again. She kissed him back, with a mix of her trademark sweetness and an eager vigor. “I love you, Shapiro.” She said. “I love you too, Draper.” He said. They kissed each other again, happy to be back. Daisy hesitated, then admitted. “I do feel bad for Sean, though.” “So do I for…” Aaron began, but then he stopped. “What is it?” Daisy asked. “I think I have an idea.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Oh my God,” Krista said, laughing so hard at Sean’s story that she had to grab her stomach. “You can’t be serious!” “I am!” Sean told her, and the two of them laughed together, then exchanged a look. “Do you…” Krista began. “Do you want to go to a movie this weekend?” Sean grinned. “I’d love to.” Krista smiled too, and laughed slightly. Again, they just looked at each other for a moment. Sean lifted his glass to hers. “Cheers,” He said. Krista smiled and clinked her glass against his. From back at the hostess stand, Aaron and Daisy exchanged a knowing smile. ---------------------------------------------------------- '''That it's, folks! I'm leaving for the beach in just a few minutes, so we'll see when I can get the next episode up. Sorry for any typo's there might be, I never like rereading what I wrote since obviously, I just wrote it. It's like reading a book chapter and then reading it again right afterwards. ' Comments are, as always, appreciated and very much loved! Navigation Category:Season one scripts Category:Scripts